Classes
Classes are the main way in which players progress and gain abilities in Starr Fantasy. All players start with the Commoner Class which grants no bonuses or abilities. All classes also grant 50% more experience to skills related to the class, substantially speeding up the levelling progress for certain gear. Available Classes In StarrFantasy, there are 5 main character classes. Each main class also has 3 sub-classes that allow for more specialisation for the player. These sub-classes are only available to be used upon reaching level 21 of their respective main class and earning your first Mastery Point. Starting out with Classes In order to pick which class you would like to use, simply open the classes window using the button on the bottom left of the game window (it's the circular icon). Then select the main class you would like using the five class icons on the bottom of the window and click on "Unlock this class" on the top bar. This will open up the class talent tree where you can use the points you gain by levelling up to advance down the tree and gain powerful new bonuses and most importantly, new skills. As you gain XP - by quests, defeating monsters or sieges and events on stream - you will level up whichever class you currently have selected. Each level grants a passive bonus to certain attributes relevant to the class. The maximum level for a class is 20. Upon reaching max level you will still gain experience, this XP will instead go towards Mastery Points. The bonus attributes per level as well as which weapon and armour skills are boosted while using the class (these skills gain 50% bonus experience) can be found using the drop-down bar under your XP bar. Mastery Points are used to unlock Sub-Classes. Players must meet the minimum requirements which differ from classes to class. All requirements involve getting to a certain stage in the class talent tree relevant to the sub-class. For example, unlocking the Priest sub-class requires reaching level 5 in the Faith branch of the Cleric class. All sub-class requirements can be checked in the classes window. Mastering Sub-Classes Sub-Classes can be found in the class window underneath the class talent tree. Each sub-class has a maximum level of 15 (previously 10 before the 18th July 2019 update). As with main classes, each level in a sub-class grants a passive bonus to specific attributes, as well as a bonus for initially unlocking the sub-class itself. Please note: Sub-classes must be activated in order to be used, however players can invest points in a sub-class regardless of if it is active or not. This means that a player with a max level sub-class can use that to earn XP and Mastery Points that they can invest in another sub-class. Each sub-class has a single skill tree branch that grants new passive bonuses and improved versions of existing skills that will replace their predecessors. There are also pairs of Player Avatars that are unlocked upon reaching level 12 of any sub-class. Unlike main Classes, Sub-classes to not level up automatically. Instead a player must specifically invest a mastery point into the sub-class they want to level. Mastery Points being earned by gaining XP just like normal levelling. Mastery Points are also class specific, so a player cant use Mastery Points they earned as a Ranger class to unlock Warrior sub-classes.Category:Classes Category:Mechanics